dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 2
Dragonhollow Newsletter #2 was the second issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Upcoming Projects'' Acey begins to work on a new parkour area that appears to have a prison-themed atmosphere. From glimpses at her livestream, it appears that the way to enter the area is via airship. However, the project is still currently being worked on along with some tweaks with more consumables available with potential NPCs. In addition, the area is hinted to help direct and show the visitors the ropes of the servers and the general concept of Dragonhollow. ''Grim Greetings'' Back from vacation and kicking up a storm, Grim returns to the realm of Dragonhollow to offer an additional option to respawn. If you ever died and wanted to return to where you died, Grim allows you do so at a cost of 100 claimblocks and a portion of your life. Be warned that there is a cooldown on the return to death sign of 30 minutes. ''Public XP'' Deep within the depths of Trance Swamp, Ferathmai has unveiled a public XP farm. The general review of the public appears to be positive. The farm itself consists of a double zombie spawner set up and a fall trap that allows you to kill the zombies with ease. So if you're ever in need of XP come check out XP farm; donations are available if you'd like to support Ferathami. ''1.9 Potential'' With all the news of the combat update, Intrexovert has hinted and potentially offered to host a whitelist server for Dragonhollow for those who would be interested in testing out how the update handles in a multiplayer atmosphere. For those wondering, Dragonhollow's current map is not going to be completely reset because of the update. Instead when bukkit and spiggot support for 1.9 releases, the server will update for 1.9 and newly loaded chunks will contain the contents of the combat update itself. ''Dragonhollow Official Youtube'' If you haven't noticed already, Dragonhollow has been getting alot of traffic lately. "Why?" you may ask. Twitch livestreams from multiple members of the community and Acey herself have been going on. For a list of streamers on the server, there is a list of streamers on a message board located in front of the token exchange in Summergate. If you'd like stream or already do, talk to Acey and Print and we'll see if you can get your name on the board. In addition, Acey has kickstarted an official Youtube channel for Dragonhollow. Links will be available. However, the content of the channel is yet to be officially announced. As of now it appears to contain multiple highlights of the streams going on. https://goo.gl/cyvVLW ''Journalist's Note'' Although the news seems limited at the moment, I will attempt to update the newletter as time passes. For the future, I'm going to attempt to add in more community based news and I'd appreciate some feedback to whether or not it should be incorporated into the newletter. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter